


Amends

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding a resolution, when regrets weren't enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amends

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where the events take place approximately a year after _Enterprise_ returns to Earth from the Expanse, and makes reference to events of the Season 3 episode "Damage". It is Jonathan's voice and was strongly inspired by the song "What I've Done" - Marie Digby. 
> 
> This was originally written for the 'Do-over' challenge at fan_flashworks.

"This is Captain Jonathan Archer…”

“I know who you are… have you come to rob us of whatever we have left?” 

The rancor in the Illyrian captain’s voice is profound. Over a year ago, in desperate circumstances, we robbed his ship of its warp coil, leaving it to limp home – a three-year journey. We’d given them food and other supplies, but their situation was going to be precarious. 

There are decisions I had to make in the Expanse that there are no ways to amend. But that theft isn’t one of them. I’d asked nothing of a grateful Earth government, save this – that we take _Enterprise_ back to find that Illyrian ship and provide whatever was needed to repair it and speed them on their way home. 

Malcolm’s voice is quiet. “I’ve scanned their ship, sir. They have no active warp drive.”

“We’ve come back to help with your repairs.”

___________________________________

“Why did you return?”

I’ve rehearsed the answer to that question more times than I can remember.

“Because it was the right thing to do. My people are not marauders… but we were on the brink of annihilation by a weapon being built by the Xindi. The rendezvous we needed to keep did lead to a peaceful resolution… Earth is safe.”

Looking him in the eyes, I forgo more explanation. “I am so sorry for what we did. I told you then that I had no choice. But that didn’t make it right.”

The Illyrian finally takes a sip of the drink I’d offered when he came aboard. “I won’t pretend that this has been easy. Some on my ship advised me against accepting your assistance, thinking it was another trick.”

I raise my own glass to him. “To trust. And thank you.”

“Perhaps we will both rest better tonight.”


End file.
